


Trick

by romanticalgirl



Series: Better Than Candy [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/15/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/15/01

"You have absolutely no concept of how annoying you are, do you?" Jen glanced over her shoulder at Drue who was walking a few steps behind her.

"I know exactly how annoying I am, actually." Drue smiled. "There was a survey."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jen sighed and topped walking, turning around to face him. "You know that I'm meeting someone at this party, right? You know that I've got no desire whatsoever to be branded the Lizard King's date, right?"

"You don't like the Jim Morrison costume?" He looked down at the tight leather pants. "I think I look pretty good."

"Yeah, well, I think maybe you did a few too many drugs to get into your role and now you're delusional."

Drue shrugged. "If I got into my private stash to get into my role," he looked over her risqué Little Red Riding Hood outfit. "Exactly what did you get into for yours?"

"My stash of sex toys. I'm taking them to the wolf in the hope that he'll eat me all up." She gave Drue a smirk.

"Yeah? You gonna take him back to Grandma's house for that?" He returned her smirk, letting it turn into a wolfish grin as she whirled around and started walking. He caught up to her and dropped his voice to a sexy growl. "Because I'm pretty sure she gets eaten up first."

"You're worse than disgusting." Jen gave him a black glare. "Go away."

"You set yourself up for that one, Lindley."

"Is this guy bothering you?"

Drue sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second as Jen's boyfriend, dressed as Indiana Jones, approached them. Jen smiled up at him. "Not so much that I can't handle him. Drue's pretty easy to ignore."

Drue nodded in his direction. "Hey."

"I appreciate you escorting Jen to the party, Valentine. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Right. You've got important things to do." Drue sighed and watched them walk away for a few seconds until a leggy redhead walked by. He raised his eyebrows and smiled lecherously, following her into the frat house.

 

~**~  
"Hey there, Lindley. Where's Indy?"

"He's forsaken the concept of 'It's a date. You eat 'em' for 'I need me some of that'."

Drue leaned against the wall next to her. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here in the hallway all by your lonesome."

"Well, the that he wanted some of wasn't my that. It was her that." She nodded in the direction of the girl Drue had followed into the party. "And she was more than willing to give that up."

"So he went off and fucked some other girl?" Drue took a long drink of his beer. "That is what you mean, right? Because all these fucking pronouns are confusing when you've had about…" he paused to count then gave up, "a lot of beer, a few shots and some substance that was either Pixi stix, kool-aid or acid."

"Is everything multicolored and distorted?"

"A little."

"Pixi Stix." She closed her eyes as Drue rested his arm above her head, leaning closer. "Why does this always happen to me, Drue? I mean, I'm a naughty girl. I'm willing to give up some of that. Why does someone always want the that that isn't mine?"

"You just pick the wrong guys, Lindley. I'm pretty sure there are more than a few guys around that want only the that that you got." He scrunched his eyebrows up. "I think. Did that make sense?" He finished off his beer. "And if it did, that means that I'm not drunk enough, right?"

She sighed and shrugged, lifting a Jell-O shot and downing it easily. "Have a few of these. They said they'd knock me on my ass, but they haven't quite lived up to their billing. As I'm still standing. Although maybe I'm drunk, since I'm randomly naming Elton John songs."

"Are you going to stand here all night and watch them?"

"Nope." Another shot. "Because he's not going to last another ten minutes before he's gonna take her back in the back and fuck her."

"Ten minutes, huh?"

"I'll bet you twenty bucks and a bottle of Jack Daniels."

"You're on."

The couple in question stood up and headed out of the room. Jen gave Drue a knowing, sad smile. "Told you."

He tilted his head toward the door. "My wallet's in my room."

"The whiskey?"

"There too."

Jen nodded and grabbed another Jell-O shot off a tray as one of the frat brothers walked by. "You're on."

~**~  
Jen leaned against Drue and smiled up at him, her blonde hair falling in disarray as it slipped from the kerchief that held it back. "I could be wrong." She stumbled slightly, grinning wider when he caught her. "But I think the shots might be catching up to me."

"You think?"

"Maybe." She stopped walking and sank down onto the ground. "I feel funny."

"You feel drunk."

"Mostly." She looked up at him and almost fell backwards. Drue sighed and sank down beside her. "Drue?"

"Yeah?"

"You think I'm pretty?"

He smiled softly and pushed an errant curl back off her face. "I think you're gorgeous."

"So why did he dump me for that redhead?" She sniffled a little.

Drue leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Because he's a dickhead who doesn't know a good thing when he's got it."

She smiled, tilting her head up further, inviting him with softly parted lips and warm breath. "You walked in with the redhead."

"You were watching?"

"Maybe." She licked her lips, watching as his eyes followed her tongue hungrily. "Were you watching me?"

"I've been watching you since you walked out of your grandmother's house and I noticed your skirt ended about where it normally begins." He swallowed, still staring at her lips, pink and open in invitation. "Have I mentioned that you look amazing?"

"No." She looked at him, her eyes sweeping along his leather pants up to his bare chest. "You cold?"

"Fortunately it's an unseasonably warm October evening." He almost moaned as her eyes flicked over his nipples, tight and hard. "But I'm a little chilly."

"I'm terribly drunk, Drue." She leaned in to him, her lips a breath away. "Which I hope won't dissuade you from taking me back to your place and helping me unpack my basket of goodies."

"You gonna talk in that breathy whisper the rest of the night?"

"Does it turn you on?"

"Somethin' fierce."

She got to her feet and picked up the basket, swaying slightly as she straightened. She dropped her voice lower, the thick husky sound bathed in sex. "I'll keep that in mind."

~**~  
"Okay," Drue opened the door to his room and backed in. "I wasn't expecting company. It's a little messy." He kicked clothes and books out of the way, until he backed into the bed and sat down abruptly. "Hi."

Jen stood in front of him and smiled, slipping off her hooded cape then undoing the knot of her kerchief and tossing it away. Her hair fell around her face as she shook it out, shimmering in the faint glow from the street lamp that shone in his window. "Hi."

He swallowed and stared up at her, his eyes raking slowly down her body, stopping as her hands moved in front of her breasts, slowly untying the strings that bound the black, outer corset of her outfit. She tossed it aside and the white fabric of her blouse ballooned out, nearly see-through. Drue licked his dry lips. "You want a drink?"

"Sure."

Drue slid up the length of his bed, stretching out as he turned onto his side and grabbed a bottle from the base of his nightstand. He cracked the seal and took a long pull from the bottle before turning and handing it to her.

Jen took it from him and drank a shot before handing it back to him. "Thanks."

He nearly groaned at her slightly raspy voice. "Welcome." He set the bottle on the nightstand, about to move again as Jen climbed on the bed and straddled his legs. Her skirt rode up, revealing thigh high black stockings clipped to black lacy garters. "Holy…"

Jen ignored him, tugging her shirt free of the short, red skirt and lifting it over her head.

Drue whimpered as she bared her skin. Her stomach was flat and smooth, her skin creamy pale as he lifted his eyes to her ribs then up to the swell of her breasts, barely covered by a see-through strapless bra. He cleared his throat weakly. "…Fuck." He grabbed for the bottle of Jack Daniels and took another healthy slug. "Just to get things straight, you're doing this deliberately to get back at the boyfriend, right? Using me to piss him off at some point in the future?"

"Quite possibly." Jen unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor then cupped her breasts, holding them up for Drue's inspection. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he shook his head vehemently. "No problem at all."

She released her breasts and dropped her hands to his chest, her dark, red nails raking along his skin until she reached the waistband of his leather pants. "Good." She reached behind her, arching her back. Drue's body followed hers on instinct, rising off the mattress to stay in contact with her. She turned back to him, settling back on his thighs and setting her basket next to him. "Because I'm having fun." She unfastened the button and slid down the zipper on his pants. "I wouldn't want to stop."

"No. No stopping." He reached out and ran his shaky hands over her arms and down to her breasts, cupping them gently. His thumbs swept over her hard nipples, tightening the already taut flesh even further. "Jen…"

She leaned into him, trapping his hands against her, between their bodies. "Wait." She climbed off the bed, ignoring his quiet moan of disappointment, then moved up between his legs. Her nails scraped the sensitive skin of his lower stomach as she grabbed the waistband of his pants and slowly slid them off of him.

His body shuddered as she stripped him, tugging off his boots along with his pants and dumping them on the floor. Her eyes settled on his waist and the dark vee of hair that ended in a tangle around the base of his erection.

Without a word, she straddled him again, burying his cock beneath her skirt and the ruffled slip beneath it. He shuddered again as he felt silky strands of blonde hair clinging to him, the warm heat of arousal achingly close. "You're killin' me here, Lindley."

"We haven't even started, Drue." She opened the basket she'd set beside him. "Shall we see what I have for the wolf?" She pulled out a box of condoms and set them on the bedspread. "My, Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have."

"The better to see you with, my dear." His gaze ravaged her, devoured her, as her hair fell in waves past her shoulders, playing peek-a-boo with her breasts and offering him tantalizing glimpses of rosy nipples.

She pulled out a blue vial and uncorked it, letting a few drops spill on each of his nipples. She sealed the bottle and set it down then leaned forward, blowing softly on the pooled liquid. Molten heat worked through him, firing along every neuron as she licked the oil away with a warm tongue, flicking across his nipples in a slow, sensual rhythm.

Jen pulled away and smiled, feeling his cock push against her, the steady throbbing pulse beating in time with hers. "My, Mr. Wolf, what big hands you have."

His voice was unrecognizable. "The better to touch you with, my dear." He pushed up her skirt, running his hands up the silk stockings. He found the lace at the top and ran his finger along it before tracing the garters up to the belt that held them secured. He curled his hands around her waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her skin.

Jen gasped softly and shook her head as she reached into her basket once more. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a vibrator, and a string of beads. She grabbed the basket and set it on the floor, her breasts brushing his bare chest. As she sat up, she moved away from his touch, trailing one finger down his body.

"Close your eyes, Drue?"

He did as she asked, waiting for her touch. He jumped as he felt something cool and hard press against his balls, his eyes snapping open. "Jen?"

"Trust me," she whispered, low and soft. Her eyes held his as she pressed the vibrator against the tight muscle of his ass. "Relax," she asked him softly, tilting her head and smiling at him. He half closed his eyes, letting them drift down to her breasts, focusing on them as she slowly thrust it up inside him. He moaned softly as it filled him. "Why, Mr. Wolf," she picked up the handcuffs and let them dangle from one finger, "what big muscles you have."

Drue stole the handcuffs from her, grabbed her arms and rolled her underneath him. "The better to hold you with, my dear." He slipped one of the cuffs around her wrist and then wove the chain through the slats of his headboard before capturing her other wrist.

He closed his eyes as he moved, feeling the vibrator pressing firmly against his prostate. He unhooked her skirt and eased it off of her, watching her body undulate as she wriggled out of the material, exposing more bare flesh, barely covered by lacy garter belt. "So, Little Red Riding Hood," his voice was gruff with desire, his cock straining toward her as he knelt between her spread legs, "what treats did you bring me?"

He lifted the string of beads over her stomach, trailing them down over the material to the silky blonde hairs. Letting the string fall down along her skin, he took the bead trapped between his fingers and ran it over her clit, smiling as she shivered. He sat back slightly, hissing as he drove the vibrator deeper.

"Well, Mr. Wolf…" She stopped as he pressed the bead past the rosy flesh, guiding the long strand inside her, pearl by pearl. His fingers grazed her flesh, forcing her breath from her in soft, swollen gasps. "Why, Mr. Wolf, what a big mouth you have."

Drue lay on the bed between her legs, giving her a hungry look before he bowed his head and pressed his tongue to her clit. "The better to eat you with, my dear." Jen gasped, straining against the handcuffs.

He slid his hands under her thighs and held her, lifting her body to his eager mouth. Jen arched up to him, her clit hard and slick under his tongue, shivering as his teeth grazed the hypersensitive flesh. The cuffs clanged against the metal as her legs curled over his back, her heels digging into the upper curve of his ass.

Drue's muscles clenched around the vibrator and his moan reverberated against Jen's skin. She cried out, her body tightening around him, her heels digging in deeper. Drue groaned again, pressing down into the mattress, his cock burning with frustration. Jen gasped and arched upward as Drue curled the end of the strand of pearls around his finger tugging on it as she cried out, coming all around the beads.

As she shivered with reaction, he moved up her body and slipped the strand into her mouth except for the last bead. He clenched it between his teeth and pressed his lips to hers, slowly pulling the strand into his mouth. She sucked on each pearl before it left her mouth, her tongue curling around them like his had curled around her clit.

Drue slid the string from his mouth and dropped the beads onto his nightstand, smiling down at her. His cock was caught between them, hard and pulsing. Jen pressed her heels into his flesh again and smiled up at him. "Why, Mr. Wolf. What a big cock you have."

He sighed in relief as he grabbed one of the condoms, pulling away long enough to slip it on. He pressed the tip of his cock to her warm skin, parting the willing flesh easily. His muscles were clenched around the vibrator as he pushed into her. "The better to fuck you with, my dear."

Jen cried out as he filled her, her whole body arching off the bed to meet his. Drue groaned as the hot, wet flesh closed around him, engulfing him. He slipped one hand under her neck and brought her mouth to his, his tongue slipping past her parted lips. Jen sucked at his tongue, pulling him closer, wanting him deeper.

His free hand found her breast, kneading the soft flesh, his thumb teasing the hard nipple, caressing the tight skin. He broke the kiss, sucking in air as he met her hips with his own, both of them moving toward one another hungrily. His lips found her neck, trailing a winding pattern of desire along the silky skin as his hand left her breast, sliding down to curve under her ass, pulling her tighter against him.

She pulled the handcuffs tight against the headboard. "Drue," she moaned softly, "I wanna touch you."

He nipped her skin, sucking on the small red mark he left. "Nope."

She locked her legs around his back, the heel of her foot resting lightly on the head of the vibrator buried in his ass. "Please?" She let him guide the pressure with his strokes, her own breath catching as he increased his speed, pushing deeper into her.

He moaned her name, the sound starting somewhere deep inside him as he stilled then pushed forward. Jen's answering moan was lost in the rush of his orgasm, pulsing through her as her body contracted in response, the heavy rush of her climax meeting his. Her heels dug into him and his body stilled above hers.

"Fuck, Jen…" He groaned as the sudden pressure, both pleasure and pain, shot through him and he pushed further into her, the second wave of his climax shuddered out of him.

They lay there motionless, both breathing shallowly until Drue slowly pulled away, rolling onto his side next to her. She arched off the bed slightly then settled against him. He looked over at her for a second, her blonde hair clinging to her face in wet strands, the shimmer of perspiration lightening her skin.

Reaching above her head, he pushed the small button to unlock the cuffs, helping her ease her hand out of them. He took her wrist in both hands and massaged it lightly. "Okay?"

She nodded and reached over, popping the other one loose. Drue took that one as well, smiling at her as he rubbed it. Jen smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Roll over."

He smiled in return, stripping off the condom and tossing it in the wastebasket near his bed before rolling carefully onto his stomach. Jen sat up, running her hand along his spine before grabbing the vibrator and easing it slowly from inside him. Drue gasped, burying his face in the pillow, his whole body shaking as it came free.

Jen lay back beside him, turning on her side and watching him as he moved his head to look at her. "You staying the night?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

He nodded. "Okay."

She got off the bed and gathered her clothes, dressing quietly and quickly. She slipped the handcuffs back into her basket and picked it up, hooking the handle over her arm and covering it with her cape.

He nodded toward the vibrator. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jen smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing the tip of his nose. "You keep it. That way I won't have to bring it back with me next time."

She was almost out the door when he spoke. "Next time?"

"Next time." Turning, Jen gave him a wicked smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Wolf."

"Goodbye, little girl."


End file.
